L'anneau perdu retrouvé par son Maitre
by Sigmar Croc Dragon
Summary: Fan fiction sur le Seigneur des Anneaux. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandés comment aurait pu finir le Seigneur des Anneaux si Sauron avait eu l'anneau? Ben voici ma vision des choses dans cette histoire
1. La chute du Maitre

Hey hey hey ! Après une longue année sans écrire (désolé j'avais zappé), je sors une fanfiction sur l'univers du Seigneur des Anneaux 3 3 3, c'est ma première vrai fan fiction donc dites-moi ce que vous en penser dans les commentaires ! Je préviens qu'il y aura des passages en elfique (on parle du Seigneur des Anneaux, faut pas déconner quand même). Sur ce, amuse toi bien ! I Edelhie enwe vanya (traduction : que les étoiles te protègent)

10 Mars 3019 TA (troisième Âge) :

Gandalf regardait au loin vers le Mordor. Il voyait une masse noir, sombre et maléfique grandir derrière l'Ephel Dúath (1). Cela ne prévoyait rien de bon pour les jours à venir. D'un coup, la terre se mit à trembler, l'Orodruin (2) entra en éruption et tout Minas Tirith fut terrorisé. Les trébuchets tremblaient, les civils hurlaient. Denethor, assis à côté de Gandalf dit de façon déterminée :

-N'ayez pas peur Gandalf, Sauron essaye juste de nous effrayer, il ne peut rassembler ses armées, il est sans pouvoirs sans son anneau unique.

 _Il enchaîna plus fort pour que tous les soldats l'entendent :_

-Ne fuyez pas ! Le mal ne peut revenir ! Il a été défait il y a de cela longtemps !

Dès qu'il eut fini de parler, une lumière vert-sombre jaillit entre deux montagne un peu plus au sud. C'était Minas Morgul, la cité du terrible Roi Sorcier d'Angmar, qui lançait ces légions. Une légion d'orque et de troll pour Minas Tirith, une autre pour la Lothlorien et une légion d'orientaux pour la montagne solitaire, Erebor.

.

Au même moment, à l'escalier secret de Minas Morgul, Frodon et Sam, accompagnés de Gollum, étaient en train d'escalader cet escalier.  
Tout à coup, le sol se mis à trembler et un jet de lumière vert-sombre sorti de la forteresse. Un bruit strident l'accompagna, suivi ensuite d'une terrible créature qui sortis de la forteresse.  
C'était le Roi Sorcier d'Angmar sur sa monture ailée.

Les portes s'ouvrirent.

Minas Morgul était en train de cracher ces légions d'orques. Stupéfaits et terrorisés, Sam et Frodon étaient restés cramponnés à la paroi du chemin. Tout à coup, une pierre tomba du haut du chemin. C'était Gollum.

Il avait lancé des pierres sur les deux amis. La pierre vint se loger dans la tête de Frodon, qui vacilla, se décrocha de la paroi et tomba dans le vide pour venir s'écraser devant les orques.  
Ceux-ci s'arrentèrent, regardèrent Frodon, et le Nazgul se pos. Il prit l'anneau que Frodon avait autour du coup et le tendis en l'air avant de se retourner pour le mettre ramener à Barad-Dûr (3). Détruit de l'intérieur Sam hurla :

-Noooonnnnnn ! Monsieur Frodon !

On entendit plus haut un cri de désespoir et de tristesse qui sortit de la bouche de Gollum :

-Ça ne devait pas être le Maître qui devait tomber ! C'était le Hobbit puant qui devait tomber ! Gollum, Gollum. Le précieux devait être à moi ! A moi !

Les cris de Gollum et de Sam déchiraient le bruit des pas des orques et tous s'arrêtèrent. Le

Nazgul se retourna et les vit. Le sang de Sam ne fit qu'un tour, Gollum, lui, fit comme si le Nazgul ne les avait pas vus et il continua à crier :

-Non ! Le précieux est à moi ! Pas à l'homme en noir, pas à lui ! Gollum, Gollum !

Il prit une pierre, poussa un cri et la jeta sur la montre ailée.

Le Roi Sorcier monta dans les airs et fondit sur lui.

Gollum comprenant, ce qu'il avait fait, couru vers l'antre d'Arachne pour s'y cacher. La monture ailée se posa lourdement devant l'antre et y rentra la tête pour fouiller à coup de dents. D'un coup, la créature ailée fit un écart et poussa un cri de douleur.

Elle avait été attaquée par Arachne. Sa tête était ensanglantée et entourée de quelque fils de toile. Le Roi Sorcier, surpris qu'une des filles d'Ungoliant ait survécu et vécu ici, fit un écart et s'envola vers Barad-Dûr pour remettre l'anneau a son maître, Sauron.

Sam, toujours cramponné à son rocher, ouvrit les yeux et fut soulagé : le Roi Sorcier partait. Il l'avait oublié !

Mais il devait faire un choix : soit il attendait là où il était, soit il descendait - mais il y avait les orques, soit il montait dire bonjour à Arachne.

Il prit finalement la décision de rester accroché à son rocher pour attendre que les orques partent.

.

Le lendemain Minas Tirith était assiégée.  
Gandalf, sur le balcon de sa chambre, contemplait le nombre des orques : ils étaient des milliers. Des dizaines de milliers.

Les trébuchets et les catapultes faisaient feu sans cesse.

Une montagne de cadavre commençait à se créer devant la porte massive de la cité.

Les orques venaient en masse pour tenter d'abattre l'entrée de la ville, mais la porte était trop résistante : les béliers ne faisaient rien, la porte tenait bon. Le Roi Sorcier, revenu de la terrible forteresse, eut une idée : il allait attaquer la ville à l'aube le lendemain.

Les tours de sièges se lancèrent à l'assaut, suivies de près par les Nazguls qui attaquèrent les trébuchets.  
Les pierres volèrent, les tours tombèrent, les civils furent ensevelis et toute la ville trembla sauf les portes qui restèrent encore et toujours à leur place. Tout à coup, un trébuchet envoya sa massive pierre. Elle fila en direction d'une tour de siège mais un Nazgul qui passait par là se mit par mégarde sur la trajectoire de la pierre. Le projectile vint se loger en plein dans le Nazgul qui vola. Ecrasé par la pierre, il vint s'écrasé sur la tour de siège et la réduit en morceau.  
Un cri de victoire remplit la ville mais au même moment les tours de siège virent s'écraser sur les murs de la cité.

Toute la cité trembla, les orques déferlèrent sur les remparts. La bataille du champ de Pelennor avait commencé.

Gothmog vit que la porte ne tremblait pas.  
Il était obligé de la faire tomber car les orques avaient besoin de l'aide des Olog-hai pour faire tomber la cité.  
C'est alors qu'il eut une idée : il allait ramener Grond, la tête de loup. Il se retourna vers son lieutenant et lui dit :

-Apportez la tête de loup !

Son lieutenant s'exécuta.  
Il ordonna à ses soldats d'aller chercher le bélier mais quand les orques allèrent le chercher, ils virent que le bélier était déjà en train d'avancer. Quelqu'un avait déjà donné l'ordre d'amener le bélier.

Du haut des remparts de la ville, Gandalf vit la tête de loup avancer. Il frissonna, mais quelque chose de pire attendais devant le bélier.

Cette chose allait tout détruire, elle allait terroriser la Terre du Milieu, cette chose était une entité, un monstre. Un Maître pour les gouverner tous.

C'était Sauron.

(1) _chaîne de montagne qui sépare le Mordor du Gondor_

 _(2)_ __ _montagne du destin_


	2. La pierre blanche détruite

**Salut ! Voici la suite de la Fan fiction,** **n'hésite** **pas a me dire dans les commentaires ce que tu en as penser ^^ sur ce :** **Laïta lye** **(traduction :** **Soyez bénis** **)**

 **Ps : allez voir les histoires de cette personne, j'aime beaucoup ce qu'elle fait : u/9326354/Valentine822**

Sauron était là, il s'avançait, l'Unique à son doigt. Les Orques étaient dans une sorte de transe, ils avaient gagné en pouvoir, ils ne se souciaient plus des coups d'épée, des flèches, ils ne ressentaient ni la douleur, ni la peur, ni la fatigue. Les trolls avaient autant d'énergie que les tours de sièges restantes allaient à une grande vitesse.

La ville était en feu, les trébuchets étaient détruits, la porte tremblait de plus en plus, le soleil commençait à se lever, mais ces rayons ne pouvaient atteindre la ville, car un épais nuage noir recouvrait tout le champ de Pelennor et la cité blanche. Ce nuage était venu avec Sauron, il était sombre, maléfique et parcouru d'éclair rouge.

Sauron toucha alors Grond, les runes en Noir Parler se mirent à luire, et d'un coup du puissant bélier, la porte vola en éclats, tuant tout ce qui se trouvait derrière. Les Olog-hai entrèrent et tuèrent tout sur leurs passages, hommes, femmes, enfants,…. La cité était ravagée. Gandalf en haut cette dernière, rassemblait tous ses pouvoirs pour lancer un sort, un sort ultime qui tuerait toute créature du mal dans la cité, un mot de pouvoir.

\- « Edledhron in Glamog » s'exclama t-il

À peine il eut fini ces mots qu'une onde de choc bleue traversa toute la ville faisans se désintégrer les orques derrière elle.

Les Hommes eurent le temps de se préparer à l'attaque des orques et des trolls et ils les repoussèrent sans problème. Sauron fut surpris que le magicien blanc fût dans la cité. À ce moment, un bruit d'oliphant se fit entendre au nord. Sauron se retourna et vit alors plusieurs armées : une venant des Elfes de la Lothlorien, qui avaient réussi à repousser tous ces assauts dans leurs terres, et une armée envoyée par les Rohirrim. Les deux armées foncèrent vers les orques, les chevaux galopaient, les arcs se bandèrent, les orques tremblaient.

Sauron, lui, marchait seul en première ligne, laissant les orques derrière lui. Il marchait seul, laissant une traînée de poussière derrière lui.

Les Rohirrim chargèrent. Sauron s'arrêta, tendit l'Unique vers le ciel sombre et dit : _Ash nazg durbatulûk,_ _A_ _sh nazg gimbatul, Ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul_ .

Dès qu'il eut fini, une onde de choc rouge balaya le champ de bataille, ce qui fit casser certains arcs, tomber les chevaux, mais, pire encore, transforma des Hommes et des Elfes en serviteur de Sauron. Les Elfes devinrent des Orques immondes, beaucoup plus grand et fort que leurs semblables. Les Hommes eux, devinrent des _Númenoréens_ Noir, des serviteurs du soldats se retournèrent contre leurs familles, leurs amis, leurs enfants. Ils les massacrèrent.

Sauron avait réussi à transformer et à corrompre jusqu'à même les soldats à l'intérieur de la ville. Gandalf se rendit alors compte que Sauron allait gagner. Pour limiter ces pertes, il ordonna aux soldats survivants de barricader la porte de la citadelle. Les soldats décidèrent de la bloquer avec des roches et des décombres. Ensuite, Gandalf demanda s'il existait une autre sortie inconnue de leurs ennemies, les soldats lui montrèrent un passage secret sous le trône du roi du Gondor, ils lui dirent que l'escalier descendait vers un tunnel qui traversait la montagne Ered Nimrais (montagne sur laquelle est construite Minas Tirith) et qui ressortait dans les champs du Rohan.

D'un coup la porte éclata, un Olog-hai, qui avait distancé les Orques, se tenait devant la poignée de soldats qui représentait les dernières déférences du Gondor. L'Olog-hai couru vers les Hommes, d'un coup il s'écroula au sol dans un cri de douleur, derrière lui, Aragorn, Gimli et Légolas. Ils avaient tué le Troll.

Contrairement à ce que pensait Sauron, les Rohirrim et les Elfes réussirent à tuer les Orques et les Númenoréens Noir. Le gros des armées avait survécu, les Rohirrim enragés fondirent vers les armées de Sauron, elles se firent balayer. Un espoir remplit le cœur des Hommes et des Elfes. Sauron, pour la première fois de son existence, ressent un sentiment, la peur.

Sauron eut alors une idée, il allait appeler un de ses puissants serviteurs. Il se mit genou à terre, posa la main où il tenait l'Unique et dit une incantation en Noir Parler. La terre trembla et un cercle de feu gigantesque apparu sur le champ de bataille et dans une explosion, un Balrog apparut. Gigantesque, majestueux, il brûla les soldats ennemis. C'était un carnage, la température autour du Balrog était telle que les soldats prenaient feu spontanément, que les lames des épées devenaient rouge vif et les flèches brûlaient en l'air sans même toucher le feu du Balrog.

Gandalf, en entendant l'explosion et les cris des soldats, courut vers le balcon pour voir ce qui se passait, il vit le Balrog. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos, il tituba, reculas, courut vers le groupe en hurlant :

« Un Balrog ! Fuyez ! »

Les Héros se retournèrent et foncèrent vers le passage secret, Sauron, qui les avait vu, fit se retirer toutes ces armées, tendit l'anneau vers le ciel sombre et dit :

« G ** _hâsh_** » (feu)

Une pluie de météores en feu tombas sur la cité, la saccageant et la réduisant en un tas de gravats.

Sauron avait gagné.


	3. Chevaux, Orques et Mumakil

**Marà Aurë ! Après un long moment d'abscence me revoila ! Je m'en excuse et voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plairas !**

Le tunel était humide, tapissé de mousse et étroit. Des goutes d'eau tombaient du plafond pour se jetter sur la tête de la dernière troupe de soldats du Gondor. Certains étaient obligés de se baisser pour ne pas que leur tête ne heurte le plafond.

Gandalf était à l'avant, son bâton dans la main gauche et Glamdring dans sa main droite, déguainée. Son bâton, d'une pâle et faible lumière, éclairait le couloir de sa magie. Un long silence planait, on entendais juste, de temps en temps, des râles de soldats blessés.

Après un long moment, des heures, des jours, des semaines peut-être, une lumière fut apreçue au fond du tunel, toute la troupe eu un élan d'espoir mais une fois arrivés de l'autre côté, ils virent la terre du Rohan en feu, rongé par la guerre, les troupes d'orques avaient infersté les terres du rohan, tuant hommes, femmes et enfants. Juste devant leurs yeux, une cité du rohan avait été transformé en place forte orque, une bataille faisait rage dans la plaine, les Rohirims avaient essayé, dans un dernier espoir, de reprendre la cité qu'ils avaient perdu la semaine passée.

Gandalf était désemparé, il pensait qu'ils arriveraient avant les orques ou du moins, avant la chute des citées Rohirims. Les Rohirims étaient certes en léger surnombre mais ils avaient un défi de taille : les Orientaux étaient là avec des Mumakil **.**

Le combat était rude. Au début, les Rohirims gagnaient du terrain vers la cité, leurs chevaux piétinaient les orques et les épées se tâchaient de leurs sang noir. Mais vers le milieu de la bataille, les Orientaux arrivèrent avec leurs troupes d'élites, ils étaient là pile avant la défaite des forces du mal. Les Rohirims ne faisaient pas le poids, ils se faisaient écraser, réduits en charpie par les Mumakil **.**

Legolas était à portée des archers Orques placés sur les remparts, il commença à les descendre un par un, flèche par flèche. Les Orques étaient déroutés car ils ne pensaient pas être attaqués par derrière, ils ne connaissaient pas ce passage. Profitant de l'emplacement d'un Mumakil, Aragorn lui sauta dessus, il glissa sur la pierre de la montagne et faillit faire une chute fatale mais par chance il réussit à se rattraper à la jambe d'un oriental, il le jeta en bas puis escalada la bête. Une fois en haut il tua tout les orientaux mais pas le Mumakil, il l'aveugla et la douleur fut telle que la bête, prise de folie, se rua vers l'armée Orque, piétinant tout sur son passage puis fini par heurter de plein fouet la montagne ou un bout s'en décrocha. Gandalf, Gimli et les toupes du Gondor descendirent de la montagne par le chemin, ils n'étaient pas comme leurs camarades, assez fou pour sauter.

Une fois en bas, Gandalf, Glamdring à la main, commença à marcher sans peur vers les Orques, une rage au fond des yeux, personne ne comprit pourquoi Gandalf était énervé. Il envoya valser des tonnes et des tonnes d'ennemis mais son but n'était pas de tuer les Orques, il marchait en ligne droite, vers un seul point, une seule personne : un nazgul. Il était présent pour diriger l'armée, un des neufs mais pas n'importe le quel, c'était Khamûl, "l'Ombre de l'Orient".


End file.
